


Pocky Wars

by Carnadine



Series: Ondas sobre el Agua [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance, WAFF, pocky day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una caja. Un pocky. Dos personas hambrientas de chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Posteado originalmente en ff.net
> 
> Pocky es una golosina japonesa que consiste de un palito de pan cubierto con chocolate (también existen otros sabores) y es producido por Ezaki Glico Company de Japón. (Gracias Wikipedia!)  
> En esta historia, ToshiDie fue mi semi-Beta Reader, gracias mi niña! Pero generalmente no tengo un Beta, así que disculpen si hay fallos.
> 
> Disclimer: Obvio que "Ranma 1/2" no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Tampoco son míos los Pocky...

El hogar de los Tendo estaba extrañamente tranquilo ese día, notó Ranma al entrar en la casa. El chico encontró a la única habitante presente en frente del televisor, mirando con atención lo que parecía uno de esos doramas coreanos de moda. Sus ojos se desviaron a la caja roja sobre la mesa, tomándola con rapidez, ojos brillantes ante la promesa de chocolate.

Sin embargo la alegría se volvió desilusión cuando al voltear la caja, nada salió de ella.  
-¡Akane!- La chica miró sobre su hombro, para encontrarse con su prometido apuntándola acusadoramente con la caja vacía. -¿Te los comiste todos?-

\- No todos...- Respondió con una mirada que se movía entre el desafío y la travesura, mostrando en su mano el ultimo Pocky.

Todo el mundo pareció reducirse en un instante, y sólo quedaron él, ella, y el trofeo en sus manos, el último de ellos.  
La mirada de ambos fija en el otro, esperando atentos a quien hiciera el primer movimiento. Fue Akane quién decidió dar el primer golpe. Sin apartar los ojos de su prometido, la chica comenzó lentamente a llevar el dulce a su boca, acompañando el gesto de un alusivo "Ahhh", anticipando el placer de comer el preciado premio.

-Nada de "Ahhh", ¡Ni lo pienses!- gritó Ranma al tiempo que se lanzaba en picado hacia Akane, intentando atrapar la golosina. Ella alcanzó a ver como el chico se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, antes de cerrar los ojos y proteger su valiosa carga con ambas manos sobre su pecho, esperando el impacto.

Un golpe seco, y nada más. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada azul intensa y determinada de Ranma sobre ella. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en el piso, él sobre ella, sus piernas apoyadas a cada lado de su cadera, mientras que soportaba el peso del cuerpo con las manos, posicionadas a cada lado de su cabeza. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca! Lo pudo confirmar cuando sintió el aliento del chico sobre su rostro.

-No seas obstinada, dame el Pocky y nadie saldrá herido.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción al tener a la chica acorralada.  
-¡Ni lo pienses!- con un movimiento rápido, apartó el dulce de la mano que pretendía tomarlo. Una, dos, tres veces que Ranma intentó, tres veces que Akane pudo evitarlo, hasta que el chico logró inmovilizar sus manos, atrapándolas con las propias sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-¡Ya no puedes escapar, ríndete!-  
-¡Nunca!- Akane trataba de dar la pelea, agitándose bajo el agarre del chico, inmovilizada por sus piernas y brazos.  
-¿Ah si? ¡Pues de todas maneras, gano yo!- Dicho esto, Ranma aprovechó el agarre que tenía de las manos de Akane, y atrapó la varilla de chocolate con la boca. La chica lo miró con asombro, ¡Le había quitado el trofeo!

 _¿Piensas que ganaste? Dos pueden jugar a este juego._  Sin pensarlo otro segundo más, Akane hizo lo primero que su orgullo consideró adecuado, esto es, atrapar con sus dientes el Pocky por el otro extremo.  
Los ojos azules en frente se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a comer del premio que legítimamente ganó? La sorpresa cambió a determinación de inmediato.

 _¡No creas que dejaré que me quites mi trofeo!_ Con este pensamiento, Ranma comenzó a comer el Pocky, ante la mirada atónita de su prometida.  _¿Qué se cree este tipo? ¿Que me rendiré tan fácilmente?_  Y sin dudar comenzó ella también a comer de su punta del dulce.

Mordisco a mordisco, fueron acercando sus rostros, sin apartar la mirada decidida uno del otro, hasta que sus narices chocaron, ambos notando por primera vez la cercanía que habían alcanzado durante el enfrentamiento. Sonrojos espejados adornaron las mejillas de la pareja, sin dejar de mirarse fijamente, sin soltar el chocolate.

-¡Va-vamos Akane, no seas tes-testaruda y suelta!– gruñó Ranma por un costado de la boca, tartamudeando por los nervios de tenerla tan cerca, y del esfuerzo de no dejar ir su presa.

-¡N-ni lo pienses! ¡El cho-chocolate es mío!- Akane, a pensar de la vergüenza, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, en especial si era en contra de su prometido, alguna vez tenía que ganar ella, no?

Ranma observó atento los grandes ojos de su prometida frente a los suyos, entrecerrados en un gesto de desafío que no concordaba con el carmín de su rostro.  _Adorable…_

Eso bastó para que Ranma se decidiese. Si ella quería llegar hasta el final de esta pequeña guerra, entonces no sería él quién retrocediera.

-Si te pones así… - Con los ojos entrecerrados, Ranma trataba de que los nervios no le ganaran a la nueva determinación encontrada -…no me queda mas que reclamar lo que me pertenece-  
Muy lentamente, el chico comenzó a ladear su rostro, y sus labios comenzaron a avanzar por la varilla de chocolate, sosteniendo la mirada de Akane, sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas. Era el enfrentamiento final.

Una pequeña mascada, y los ojos de Akane se cerraron lentamente, dejándose llevar por la cercanía de Ranma, la sensación cálida que emanaba del saber que lo tenía tan cerca suyo y el aroma dulce del lazo que los unía.

Otra mascada, y sus labios ya se rozaban suavemente, un temblor suave que evidenciaba el nerviosismo mutuo, y los hizo sentir cómplices en esta batalla.

La última mascada, y ya no quedaba más chocolate por el que luchar.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no es terriblemente original, pero es que estaba adentro y luchó por escapar! Lo juro!


End file.
